


Just a Moment, Please.

by tylerjosep



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerjosep/pseuds/tylerjosep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sometimes you will never know the value of a moment until it becomes a memory."<br/>- Dr. Seuss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Moment, Please.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stream-of-consciousness piece i was inspired to write after an especially lovely English class. This type of work is written to directly reflect the way a person thinks, and put it onto a page. Enjoy, and please make sure to leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed. :)

Josh,

I miss you - I miss you every day now. When I string the lights on the Christmas tree, the twinkling bulbs remind me of your eyes and the way they used to light up at this time of year. Oh, and how the way the wheat fields reflect the sunlight remind me of times we ran through the meadows together, hearts racing and smiles wider than ever before. And God - Josh, I wish I could visit the restaurant I first met you at without feeling the pangs of sadness and nostalgia tearing through my body like a thousand-and-one band-aids being ripped off one by one. Oh, and how I miss our late night talks - it's so, so hard to see the stars at night without thinking of you. Oh, and I know it's cliché, and overused and melancholic at the same time, like a love-letter left out in the rain, but I see you in everything. And God were you beautiful. And I don't see you just in beautiful things. Oh, God no, I see you in everyday things. And how I took those every day moments and snatched them away like a child steals a penny on the ground of an empty parking lot. I took them for granted, a moment with your eyes alit was not a big deal way back when - but oh, what I would do to have that moment back. Please Josh. Please. How could this happen? To you, to us, to the world? One moment we were smiling together, and in the next moment like a thunderbolt shooting down from the sky and disappearing, you were gone. All I'm left with is the thought of you, like a child's messily marked handprint of a memory that you left on my heart. 

Love, 

Tyler.


End file.
